Kaelen Liam
Kaelen Liam= |Klasse = |Ingamename = Kaelenliam |Spezialisierung = |Vorname = Kaelen Liam |Nachname = Bandes |Geburt = 17.08.12 / Westfall, kurz nach der Geburt mit Vater nach Gilneas gegangen |Alter = 21 |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Gilde = Marlowe Graufurt |Größe = 1,82m / 2,11m |Gewicht = Durchschnittlich |Körperbau = Trainiert, gut definierte Muskeln |Haarfarbe = rot-braun |Augenfarbe = rehbraun-grün |Gesinnung = Chaotisch Gut |Arsenal = Kaelenliam }} Seitenübersicht # Auftreten ## Aussehen ## Verhalten ## Besonderheiten # Fähigkeiten und Wissen Auftreten Aussehen: Mit seinen 1,82m und seinem Aussehen könnte man Liam um die 18 Jahre alt schätzen. Die Schultern waren leicht breiter, die Muskeln gut trainiert und definiert. Die braun-roten Haare reichen bis knapp über die Schultern, die rehbraun-grünen Augen, in denen man sich leicht verlieren kann, stechen aus dem kantigen-markanten Gesicht hervor. Sein Blick hat eine seltsame Ausstrahlung wenn er damit jemanden betrachtet, es wirkt immer etwas lauernd und misstrauisch, manchmal sogar direkt ablehnend und wilder. Seine rechte Schulter ziert die Narbe des Bisses eines Un'goro Raptors. Er war ordentlich und streckt sich bis auf den oberen Teil der Brustseite, doch entstellte es den jungen Körper nicht. Im Gegenteil, es bildet einen mysteriösen Kontrast zu dem jung wirkenden Körper und lässt ihn wohl attraktiver und wilder erscheinen. Als Worgen misst er 2,11m. Allgemein wirkt der Körper nun wesentlich kräftiger und massiger, lässt jedoch nichts von seiner Wendigkeit einbüßen. Das Grün der Augen scheint etwas intensiver zu wirken und stechen förmlich aus dem schneeweißen Fell heraus. Jenes war mittellang und sehr dicht, durch die dünne Struktur der Haare aber auch sehr weich. Die Krallen hatten die Länge von kleinen Dolchen und waren ebenso weiß, die Eckfänge hatten die Länge eines normal großen Worgen. Seine Stimme war rollender, kratziger doch nicht unangenehm. Verhalten: Kaelen Liam ist wohl das, was man etwas unorthodox nennt. In der Regel ein recht liebenswerter und ruhiger junger Mann der den Schalk in den Augen trägt und nicht viel auf das Protokoll und die Etikette gibt wenn es nicht sein muss. Was für die einen wichtig ist scheint dem jungen Lord und Erntehexer eher gewöhnlich bis manchmal auch nervig, im Gegenzug kann er ziemlich temperamentvoll reagieren wenn es um Tiere und die Natur, Familie und Freunde geht geht. Dann sollte man ihm besser aus dem Weg gehen. Besonderheiten: Man merkt ihm oftmals an, das er eine ganze Zeit das Gleichgewicht der Formen nicht wirklich kontrolliert hat sondern zu lange i der Worgenform war. So machen sich gewisse Merkmale, wie in der Luft oder in Richtung von Fremden schnüffeln, auch in seiner menschlicher Gestalt bemerkbar. Die nächste Besonderheit betrifft seine Künste in der Heilung. Durch den wesentlich feineren Geruchssinn und eine ungewöhnlich hohe Resistenz gegen natürliche Gifte kann er oftmals Entzündungen riechen bevor sie sichtbar werden. Auch vergiftete Wunden scheinen für ihn kein Problem zu sein, denn er kann oftmals das natütliche Gifte zu schmecken ohne das ihn das Gift selbst wirklich stark beeinflusst. Die letzte Besonderheit dürfte sein exorbitanter Hunger sein. So isst er oftmals Portionen, welche für mehrere ausgewachsene Männer ausreichen würden, alleine. Fähigkeiten und Wissen |-| Familie und Umfeld= Familie Freunde Bekannte Spezielle Beziehungen Unbeliebte Personen |-| Freiherrentum Grauwald= | Wohnhäuser = ~220 | Kampftauglichkeit = ~1600 | Lehnsherr = Teriton von Marlowe Regent & Verwalter: Kaelen Liam Bandes | Typ = Freiherrentum, Erblehen | Rechte = Heerbann, Blutbann, Verwaltungsbann }} Seitenübersicht # Freiherrentum Grauwald # Grauwald-Kernland # Grauwald-Lahnspracht # Grauwald-Meiforst # Der Grauwälder Rat # Besondere Orte und Einrichtungen ## Sonnenflur-Hof ## Zuflucht Grauhain # Wissenswerte Erlasse ## Erlass gegen die dunklen Künste Freiherrentum Grauwald Das Freiherrentum befindet sich im nörd-östlichen Dämmerwald zwischen den Bergen des Zwielichthaines und Dunkelhain. Grauwald-Kernland hat sich entlang des Elwynn angesiedelt und bildet den Hauptteil des Freiherrentums. Südlich davon befindet sich Grauwald-Maiforst, ein dichter, dunkler Forst welcher in den Schattenhain über geht. Grauwald-Lehnspracht hingegen befindet sich nördlich des Flusses und damit im Wald von Elwynn. Das Kernland ist vor allem bekannt für seine Viehzucht, im Besonderen das Grauwald-Rind, und dem dunklen, ungewöhnlich harten Holz. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass Grauwald-Kernland vieler Orts an Gilneas erinnert. Lahnspracht hingegen versorgt das Freiherrentum mit einer hervorragenden Metbrauerei mit dem besten Honig nicht nur aus dem Elwynn. Grauwald-Meiforst hingegen beherbergt seit kurzem eine stetig wachsense Zuflucht für Kaldorei und Gilneer. Das Grauwälder-Anwesen befindet sich direkt am Fluss Elwynn. Grauwald-Kernland Grauwald-Stadt befindet sich direkt am Fluss Elwynn, dort befindet sich ebenso das Grauwälder-Anwesen und bildet die "Hauptstadt" mit all den Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. Westlich gelegen findet man das Dorf Obergrauwald, südlich liegt Forsthain und westlich Neu-Graufurt, welches man unweigerlich passieren muss, wenn man die Stadt vom Rotkammgebirge aus besuchen will. Forsthain bildet den Hauptlieferanten für Holz und Wild, Obergrauwald besizt mehrere große Viehzuchten für das Grauwald-Rind. Das besondere an diesem Fleisch ist, dass es von Natur aus unglaublich mager ist und das Fleisch einen angenehm herben Geschmack besitzt und als eigenständiger Geschmacksträger dient. Neu-Graufurt bildet eine neue Siedlung der Flüchtlinge aus Gilneas, welche sich überwiegend mit der Landwirtschaft beschäftigt. Handwerkstechnisch finden sich in Grauwald-Stadt hauptsächlich Schreiner, Schmiede, Büchsenmacher und Apotheker. Magier hingegen sind selten anzutreffen, da die allgemeine Glaubensrichtung in Grauwald-Kernland sich teilt zwischen der Kirche des Lichts und dem Naturglauben, welche miteinander relativ harmonisch leben und arbeiten. Grauwald-Lahnspracht Lahnspracht bildet mit rund 24% der Einwohner des Freiherrentums das zweitgrößte Landstück von Grauwald und steht unter der Verwaltung von Sir Lahnspracht. Das Dorf Lahnspracht, welche auch die Metbrauerei beherbergt, bildet das Kernstück dieses Landstrichs und befindet sich auf der anderen Seite des Elwynn, gegenüber von Grauwald-Stadt. Die Brauerei war viele Jahre eher dem Verfall ausgesetzt, da die Honigernten des Umlandes an ein anderes Adelshaus in Monopolstellung ging. Erst nach der Ernennung von Kaelen Liam Bandes zum Lord-Regenten und Freiherr von Grauwald änderte sich dies, wenn auch aufgrund der persönlichen Vorliebe für Met, handelte er neue Lieferverträge für Honig und weitere Zutaten aus, zudem wurden verschiedene Imker im Gebiet Lahnspracht gefördert und ausgebaut welche sich im und um das Dorf Obsthain befinden. Neben dem Honig ist Obsthain, wie der Name vermuten lässt, ein Lieferant für Äpfel, Birnen und Pflaumen. Das nördlichste Dorf von Lahnspracht, genannt Feldhain, bildet das kleinste Dorf, beherbergt jedoch neben den Bauernhöfen auch eine kleine Pferdezucht. Im Dorf Lahnspracht selbst befindet sich eine kleine Kapelle und bildet den klerikalen Mittelpunkt des Lichtglaubens innerhalb des Freiherrentums, geleitet vom Obersten Priester Friedulf. Grauwald-Meiforst Meiforst bildet das wohl gefährlichste Gebiet. Der dunkle und düstere Wald geht über in den Schattenhain was einerseits die geringe Bevölkerung erklärt aufgrund der wilden Worgen welche sich hierhin öfters verirren, jedoch auch die allgemeine eher raue Mentalität. Meidorf selbst liegt nahe der Grenze zum Kernland und wirkt eher einer militärischen Anlage. Verwaltet wird das Landstück von Sir Meiforst, welcher ebenso die Truppen dort anführt. Nach hitzigen Diskussionen des Rates mit dem Freiherren befindet sich Meiforst im starken Wandel. Das Dorf Düsterforst wurde größteteils ab- und umgebaut in eine Zuflucht und neue Heimstätte für die heimatlosen Kaldorei und Gilneer aus Darnassus zu bilden. So wächst die Zuflucht Grauhain recht moderat durch den steten Zufluss der Flüchtlinge welche hier eine neue Heimat finden wollen. Am nördlichsten Punkt befindet sich die Kaserne Wasserspryngen die als Grenzbastion zwischen dem Schattenhain und Meiforst dient. Zudem werden in Meidorf die Rekruten Grauwalds ausgebildet, bevor sie zur Armee von Grauwald kommandiert werden. Handwerklich gesehen finden sich in diesem Gebiet überwiegend Waffen- und Rüstungsschmiede sowie vereinzelte Förster und Jäger. Jedoch dürfte sich vor allem durch die Kaldorei das Erzeugnis bald ändern. Der Grauwälder Rat Der Grauwälder Rat besteht aus den leitenden Vertretern der verschiedenen Bereiche des Freiherrentums und bestimmen so mit über die Geschicke des Lehens und der Zukunft der dort lebenden Bewohner. * Ratsvorsitzende **Lord Kaelen Liam Bandes von Grauwald **Lord Teriton von Marlowe * Ratsmitglieder (Anwesenheit immer erforderlich) ** Brandin Hammermünz, Schatzmeister von Grauwald ** Sir Lahnspracht, Verwalter von Grauwald-Lahnspracht ** Sir Meiforst, Verwalter von Grauwald-Meiforst ** Oberster Priester Friedulf, klerikaler Führer der Kirche des Lichts in Lahnspracht ** 1. oder 2. Vorsitzender des Magierzirkels von Grauwald * Ratsmitglieder (Anwesenheit nicht zwingend erforderlich) ** Lord Humpton, Verwalter von Neu-Graufurt und Sprecher der Flüchtlinge aus Gilneas ** Alearin Düsterpranke, Druidin aus der Zuflucht Grauhain und Sprecherin jener Zuflucht Besondere Orte und Einrichtungen Sonnenflur-Hof Der Sonnenflur-Hof ist vor kurzem erst fertig gestellt worden. Dabei handelt es sich um einen großen Bauernhof zwischen Grauwald-Stadt und Obergrauwald. Überwiegend wird hier Getreide und Gemüse angebaut, sowie Schweine und Schafe gezüchtet. Die Intention dahinter ist es dem Waisenhaus von Sturmwind eine sichere und gefestigte Versorgung mit den nötigsten Lebensmitteln und Stoffen für Kleidung zu bieten. Der Hof sowie das Land dazu, wird der Familie Meinert zur Bewirtschaftung zur Verfügung gestellt. Alles was sie anbauen geht, wenn man den Eigenbedarf der Familie abgezogen hat, direkt an das Waisenhaus von Sturmwind, zudem ist der Hof steuerbefreit. Zuflucht Grauhain Die Zuflucht Grauhain war einst das Dorf Düsterforst und befand sich recht tief in den Wäldern von Meiforst. Der Rat lies das Dorf größtenteils umbauen, so das eine Zuflucht für die Kaldorei und Gilneer aus Darnassus geschaffen werden konnte. Ziel ist es, ein Kaldoreidorf zu erschaffen und den Flüchtlingen eine Zuflucht zu bieten in der sie ihr Leben so leben können wie sie es gewohnt sind. Überwiegend die jungen Kaldorei sind hier anzutreffen, Druiden und gilnearische Erntehexer, doch auch Waldläufer und all die, welche der Natur und den Tieren nahe sein möchten. Seit dem Zufluss jener Kaldorei und Gilneer nehmen die Übergriffe aus dem Schattenhain durch die wilden Worgen und Banditen deutlich ab. Wissenswerte Erlasse Erlass gegen die dunklen Künste Vom heutigen Tage an (15.10.2018) sind folgende Erlasse für das Freiherrentum Grauwald rechtskräftig und bindend: # Das theoretische Studium der dunklen Künste, namentlich genannt Hexerei, Nethermantie, Felmagie und Dämonologie, Schatten- und Leerenmagie, Nekromantie, ist streng verboten und führen zur Festnahme und der Verbannung aus den Ländereien Grauwalds. # Die praktische Anwendung der dunklen Künste ist bei Todesstrafe verboten. # Illidari ist es verboten, die Ländereien Grauwalds zu betreten und / oder zu durchqueren. # Ren'dorei dürfen die Ländereien Grauwalds nur mit einem triftigen Grund betreten, welcher beim Lehnsherren vorher angekündigt und abgesegnet werden muss. # Portalreisen und/oder Teleportationen sind nur mit einer Lizenz des Grauwälder Magierzirkels gestattet. Jene Lizenz muss dort beantragt und alle sechs Monate erneuert werden. Die Lizenz legt fest welche Orte per Teleportation / Portalen bereist werden dürfen und welche nicht. # Die Einfuhr von Objekten und/oder Artefakten, welche den dunklen Künsten unterliegen und/oder sie verstärken, wir festgenommen und dem Grauwälder Gericht überstellt wegen Besitz und Handels mit verbotenen Gegenständen. # Wer gegen Punkt 1, 3, 4 und 5 verstößt muss mit einer Festnahme rechnen. Der Gefangene wird nach der Festnahme und Einkerkerung, nach einem moderaten Zeitraum, zu den Grenzen der Ländereien gebracht und jener Ländereien auf Lebenszeit verwiesen. # Wer vorsätzlich gegen Punkt 7 handelt und durch Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen oder im Geheimen versucht erneut die Ländereien Grauwalds zu betreten, muss mit einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe und/oder Todesstrafe rechnen. |-| Zitate= Zitate ...von Kaelen Liam * Bei Goldrinn... diese aristokratische Ausscheidung schon wieder... ...über Kaelen Liam * Liam ist ein kleiner Wildfang, ungezähmt aber mit einem Herzen aus purem Gold ~ Aglaron Bandes * Ein junger Mensch aus der Natur, der den Konventionen trotzt. Ein sorgenvoller Freund, wenn man ihn näher kennenlernt. ~ Edwig Pierce * Liam trägt die Leidenschaft und die Ungezähmtheit des Feuers in sich. ~ Suane Dunwald * Liam? Liam ist ein wilder Bursche. Er hat einiges im Köpfchen auch wenn er sich manchmal ziemlich doof anstellt. Potential steckt viel in ihm, es ist nur die Frage ob er es richtig nutzen wird. Sein Herz sitzt aber am rechten Fleck. ~ Balphael Wolfspfote * Liam? Ach ja der frisst mir immer die Hirschkeulen weg. Aber ansonsten ganz in Ordnung wenn er sich beherrschen kann... ~ Mirinah Funkentatze * Liam? Er ist ein herzensguter Mensch. Das Herz ist stets am rechten Fleck und er schafft es Menschen zu bewegen. Ich würde ihm mein Leben ohne weiteres anvertrauen.' ~ Teriton von Marlowe |-| Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Worgen Kategorie:Druiden